Sekushina Otoko
by Yuriko-chan123
Summary: Ichigo's sister is excited about getting an autograph from the famous male model, Renji Abarai. But when he turns her down, Ichigo decides to teach Renji a lesson. But will Renji be the one teaching the lesson?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic! It's a RenIchi, so I hope you enjoy! Maybe I'll start on the second chapter tonight or tomorrow. Here it is! **_**AKA, Sekushina Otoko means Sexy Guy, btw. **_

Sekushina Otoko

"Yuzu? What the hell are you reading?"

"Sekushina Otoko magazine! These guys are so hot!"

_Man. Ever since Yuzu turned sixteen, she totally changed. _Ichigo worried about his sisters. Sixteen is the age when everything changes. Hormones, the importance of boys, all that crap. Karin seemed the same as ever, though.

"Well, hurry up and finish your homework. You wouldn't want to upset Dad, would you?"

"Onii-chan, why do you always have to bring that up? Alright, alright…" Yuzu put the magazine down, and pulled out her school books.

Two years ago, the family was driving to their yearly visit to pay respects for Masaki, beloved wife and mother. It was a rainy day. Another driver hydroplaned and crashed head-on with the Kurosakis' car. Yuzu had a head injury, and Karin was knocked unconscious because of the impact. Ichigo suffered from a punctured lung. They would recover easily, but unfortunately their father couldn't say the same.

"Live up to your name sake, Ichigo. I'll need you to look out for your sisters," were his last words. Isshin had a grin on his face, even though he had a broken rib cage and a broken spine. "And take care of yourself, Ichigo."

"Well, hurry up and finish your homework. You wouldn't want to upset Dad, would you?"

"Onii-chan, why do you always have to bring that up? Alright, alright…" Yuzu put the magazine down, and pulled out her school books.

Ever since then, Ichigo had been taking care of his sisters, even though it was kind of awkward raising two teenage girls.

Ichigo walked over to pick up the magazine. He skimmed through it, stopping at a certain page with the most gorgeous man he ever seen plastered on two pages.

Red crimson hair cascaded his face to his shoulders and he wore a hoodie with no shirt underneath, revealing a well-toned upper body. What was the name of this beautiful man? The berry darted his eyes across the pages until he saw the name in big elegant print.

"Renji Abarai," he read.

"Nee, onii-chan!" Yuzu shouted out, snatching the magazine out of Ichigo's hands. "Don't read that!"

"Oh, alright. Teenagers and their privacy…"

"Onii-chan! I'll be home late today, so take care of dinner, okay?" Yuzu said as she and Karin was leaving for school.

"What for, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"She's going to the photo shoot of her favorite male model, the infamous Renji Abarai!" Karin remarked sarcastically.

"Karin, it's my one and only chance to meet him, and I'm going ask to ask for an autograph!" Yuzu swooned. "Ahhh, Renji…"

Karin sighed. "Well we're off. Bye, Ichi-nii."

"Good bye onii-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed.

They headed out the door, and Ichigo heard the door closed. Ichigo sighed. "I hope she doesn't get disappointed if she doesn't get an autograph."

_Hmph, I think dinner turned out pretty good. _Ichigo smiled at the job he's done. _It's not as good as Yuzu's, but the ending result looks okay._

"Karin, dinner!"

"Coming, Ichi-nii!" Karin came home from school, and Yuzu was still at the photo shoot.

The door opened and was slammed closed. "Ah, Yuzu, just in time for dinner. How was the photo shoot? Did you get the-"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Yuzu shouted as she was rushing up the stairs, with tears streaming her face.

"It's okay, Yuzu. It's okay…" Ichigo heard Karin comfort her upset sister.

Karin walked down the stairs. "What happened?" Ichigo asked Karin.

"Yuzu said that she asked for the autograph, and he turned her down, saying that she was just one of the millions of fan girls trying to get an autograph out of him. Bastard," explained Karin.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Just because he's a celebrity, doesn't mean he can turn Yuzu down so coldly! Son of a bitch!" Ichigo said with anger evident in his voice. "First thing tomorrow, I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Bye Ichi-nii, we're going to school," Karin said the next morning.

"Good bye, onii-chan," said Yuzu with an expressionless look on her face. Her usual happy attitude was replaced with a monotonous demeanor. Ichigo was furious with how that bastard could upset Yuzu so bad.

"Wait, I'll be home late today, so don't wait up!"

"What for, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

"It's a surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 2! I hope you like it! And sorry about my mistake in chapter 1, repeating the same thing twice. :'( Anyway… let's take a leap into chapter two! I apologize if Rangiku is too OOC. I based her being money-hungriness from episode 228.**

Ichigo arrived at the hotel the model was supposed to be staying at. He stormed through the door and slammed his hand on the receptionist's desk.

"I need the hotel room for Renji Abarai!" He exclaimed.

The receptionist's sky blue eyes broadened in surprise, then returned to their professional state. "I'm sorry, sir. We don't give out confidential information."

"So how about some, incentive?" Ichigo asked as he pulled out a fifty dollar bill from his wallet. He read the strawberry blonds' name tag seductively. "Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku's eyes glittered. "You got yourself a deal, mister! Executive suite, top floor!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ichigo said as he handed the bill to the receptionist. "Thank you very much, Rangiku-san."

Ichigo took the elevator and stepped into the hallway. He walked toward the big door with read _Executive Suite _on the doors.

"_The pass code number is 222, Abarai-sama's lucky number. I hope you accomplish your goal," _Ichigo remembered Rangiku say. _Okay, 222. _Ichigo punched in the numbers and opened the door.

"Okay, you jackass! I need to talk to you, you-"

Renji was on the couch, sleeping without a sound. His long hair was out of its usual ponytail.

An angered Ichi stormed over and slapped the sleeping redhead awake. "Hey! What the fuck is your deal!" Renji shouted at the stranger that stood before him.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and do you remember her?" Ichigo retrieved a picture of Yuzu and Karin from his wallet, pointing at the smiling girl in the picture.

"Ohhhh, her? Kurosaki? Yea, I remember her," he replied calmly. "One of the millions of girls trying to get an autograph outta me."

"You motherfucker!" Ichigo punched Renji with much fury. "How dare you turn down my sister without a frickin' care in the world! You're such a cocky ass big shot, you know that?"

"Hey, hey, hey calm down. I'll give you your stupid little autograph," Renji's eyes glinted with desire. "At a price."

Suddenly, Ichigo was surprised when the redhead crashed his lips into his, demanding entrance.

Ichigo blushed a deep red and backed away. "What the fuck man?"

"The price. I have my way with you, and you get your autograph for your sister. How does that sound?"

_Sorry Yuzu. I'll get you an autograph some other way. _"How does this sound? Go to hell, bastard," Ichigo replied while flipping the model off.

Ichigo opened the door, but was shut with a loud sound. "You want that autograph, don't you?" The older man slipped his hand up Ichi's shirt and started to caress a perked nipple. The berry couldn't help but moan.

"You like that don't you? Slut."

The model started to nibble on Ichigo's ear and eased him to the floor, with the berry facing him.

"Stop… I swear I'll kill you after this…" Ichigo murmured.

"_Oh?_" Renji inquired sarcastically. "Why not _before_ I fuck you into the senseless?" He grinded his erection into Ichi for emphasis. The wonderful friction was too much to bear.

Ichigo groaned as the redhead pulled the berry into a deep kiss. _Dammit, why am I crumbling under this guy? _The other man devoured Ichi's mouth with high skill. _Ugh, I can't take it anymore. I want him now! _

Almost reading Ichigo's mind, Renji smirked, pointing at Ichi's growing bulge. "Even before we get our clothes off, you're already horny." He unbuttoned both of their shirts, and lowered his head to nip at the exposed collarbone in front of him.

The orange-haired boy tried to conceal all the sweet sounds of pleasure, but to no prevail.

"Aaaaaah… more…!" Ichi moaned, loving every second of it.

The model ran his tongue down the strawberry's body, sending erotic shivers down Ichigo's spine. Renji undid Ichigo's pant button with his teeth, exposing an erection already oozing with pre-cum. He took the entire fully-clothed length and started to suck.

"Stop… that's so dirty, you pervert," Ichigo breathed weakly. Being highly sexually sensitive, even a kiss can send him over the edge if done just right. _Get to the fucking sex already!_

The berry's eyes widened when he heard the word "suck" as two fingers evaded his mouth. He did just that happily, knowing the best part was coming. The fingers were removed, and within a few seconds, two pairs of boxers were thrown across the room.

The redhead positioned Ichigo doggy style and inserted a finger into the puckered entrance.

"Does it hurt?"

When receiving a head shake, Renji put in a second finger.

"Okay, now that fucking hurts!" Ichi cried out in pain. A couple minutes later, fingers were replaced with a throbbing erection.

"Here I go, so prepare, strawberry…"

He fully pushed in with the berry shuddering sexily under the other man.

_I love feeling his cock inside me…_

"Finally, the good part. And I'm not holding back."

Upon saying that, the model started to thrust with such momentum that caused Ichigo to scream out in sheer pleasure.

"Mmmm, more! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Hah, hah, hah," the berry panted out.

"Just a little more, than I'll be done with you," being too proud to show sexual delight, the redhead himself was teetering off the edge.

Hitting the wonderful little gland dead on numerous times with the most powerful force, Ichi cried out his release. "AHH, RENJI~~~!"

"AH, ICHIGO!"

White blurred their visions for a minute, and Renji slid out and fell to the floor, sweating and panting next to a tired Ichigo.

A few minutes passed slowly, both men recovering while still feeling the sweet sensations of each other.

"Dammit, I can't believe I just let you rape me!" Ichigo blurted out, breaking the silence.

The redhead laughed. "Don't worry; I'll get you the autograph, Ichi-kun," he said as dressing himself up. "Looked like you enjoyed it, the way you screamed out my name like that."

"So I'm just some kind of whore now?" Ichigo defended while blushing. "I feel so violated!"

"Whatever, just put some clothes on, whore," the model said chuckling while throwing clothes at the berry.

After dressing up, Ichigo was handed the autograph. "Good bye, sexy," was the farewell from Renji. Receiving a smack on the ass, the door was shut closed. "I will kill him one day…" Ichigo growled to himself as walking away.

"Hey Ichi-nii, you're awfully late," Karin said.

"Well, I had some, um, business, to take care of. Where's Yuzu?"

"Watching T.V.," the girl said worryingly. "She's been in front of that thing all day and night. She's so upset."

"I think I got something to take care of that," Ichigo replied as he proudly displayed the little slip of paper.

"Good going Ichi-nii! Yuzu will be finally out of that depression of hers."

"Hey Yuzu, come in here!" Ichigo called out. "I got something to show you!"

"What is it, onii-chan?" Yuzu asked. As she was presented the autograph, her eyes got that glimmer she always used to have. "Onii-chan, how did you get this? Thank you so much!" Yuzu hugged Ichigo gratefully.

"Anything for you, Yuzu," the carrot top smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"Hey, onii-chan?" Yuzu asked when she saw a piece of paper in her brother's back pocket. "What's this?" She pulled it out and read it to herself. "Renji Abarai's number?" She said shockingly.

Karin took the paper from Yuzu's hands and read it aloud. "'To my sexy little strawberry. Let's get together sometime'?" She read stunned. "Ichi-nii, what the hell did you do?"

"Whoops, it's time for bed!" Ichigo exclaimed in danger of being figured out. Snatching the paper from Karin's hands, he ran upstairs. "Good night, guys!"

_Dammit, Renji! Be more careful next time! Next time? Why the hell would there be a next time? _Ichigo paced in his room, but stopped and sat on his bed.

_Man, that guy was amazing. Sekushina otoko indeed._

**A/N: Yay! Finally finished! The ending was kinda corny though, but I think its okay. Sorry for everyone who had to wait for the second chapter to come out! Thanks for everyone's comments, and the people who favorited the story and/or me!**

**Renji: Of course **_**I **_**would be the model!**

**Ichigo: Shut up, you narcissist! No one wants to hear your bullshit!**

**Renji: No one wants to hear **_**your **_**bullshit!**

**Me: Hey guys, shut up! Before I make a story with Ichigo seme and Renji uke!**

**Ichigo: Who would want to be paired up with **_**that **_**tattooed menace to society?**

**Renji: Why I oughta…!**

**Me: Guys, stop fighting! Bye everyone, thank so much for everything! *Grabs Nel to release Doble Cero***


End file.
